Connector assemblies are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. Often, these components contain panel members, such as printed circuit boards, which are populated with miniaturized components to provide the desired electrical control. Typically, the connector assembly includes electrical contacts that extend from a housing that is secured adjacent to one end of the panel member. A mating connector assembly is configured for receiving the connector assembly. The operational reliability of the component is directly affected by the integrity of the connection. That is, if there is an insufficient electrical connection between the contacts, the components cannot operate as intended. In much of the prior art, the electrical connector assemblies between adjacent panel members are configured to permit coupling by directing the electrical connector assemblies toward each other in only one direction.
U.S. Publication Number 2008/0166901 A1 and Tyco Electronics Corporation Application Specification 114-13225 Rev B dated 5 May 8 disclose a connector assembly secured to a panel member for electrically coupling with a second connector assembly secured to a second panel member. Each of the connector assemblies includes a first contact having a first portion and a second portion disposed at a first predetermined spacing from each other. A second contact is disposed a second predetermined spacing from the second portion, the first predetermined spacing of the first contact being configured and disposed to receive the second contact of the second connector assembly. The second contacts and corresponding first contacts of the connector assembly and second connector assembly are capable of forming pivotable connections. This type of connector assembly provides various advantages including that i) the mating electrical connector assemblies can be brought together from different directions, ii) it reduces the number of component parts required to manufacture the connector assemblies, and iii) the connector assembly is hermaphroditic in nature.
While the connector assemblies provide an effective connection between panel members, there are currently no mounted connectors which will mate with the connector assemblies to connect power wires to the connector assemblies. It would be beneficial to provide a power connector which would allow for quick connect and disconnect of the power wires from the connector assemblies.